1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to vibration dampers and, more particularly, to a compact vibration damper for the exhaust gas conduit of a hermetically sealed refrigerant compressor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the construction of hermetic refrigerant compressor units, an electric motor amd a positive displacement refrigerant compressor, both highly reliable, are sealed within a casing. Reliability of such a unit over an extended period of years is of utmost importance, and in most cases the compressor unit will operate trouble-free throughout the life of the refrigerator or air conditioner within which it is installed. The meticulous engineering design required to produce such a reliable unit has evolved over a period of years, resulting in the highly reliable units which are presently available. Consequently, any proposed changes to the design of such a compressor unit, even though seemingly inconsequential, must be very carefully considered and evaluated to minimize the possibility of increasing the probability of failure of the unit.
In addition to high reliability, another consideration in the design of hermetic referigerant compressor units is minimizing objectionable noise. A particular source of noise is the vibration of an exhaust gas condition, located within the hermetically sealed compressor casing, which conducts compressed refrigerant vapor from the outlet of the compressor itself out through the wall of the compressor casing. Typically, this compressor exhaust gas conduit does not extend in a straight line directly out through the compressor casing, but, rather, for reasons of mechanical arrangement, is relatively long and has a number of bends and curves to fit around various other components before emerging through the compressor casing wall. One such conduit for a particular compressor unit is 60 cm. in extended length, which length is more than twice the length of the compressor casing within which the conduit is installed.
It will be appreciated that due to the length of the conduit and the pulsating nature of the output of the positive displacement compressor, and additionally due to vibration induced by the rotation of the motor and compressor shaft, vibration of the conduit and resultant objectionable noise is produced.
Certain prior art compressor units have included vibration dampers for the exhaust gas conduit. Typically, such a damper comprises a cylindrical elastomer body positioned about the conduit and a generally cylindrical mass element clamped over the elastomer body substantially co-extensively therewith. However, such dampers were not highly effective and are not often used.
The present invention provides a highly efficient vibration damper especially adapted for dampening and minimizing the vibrations of the above-described exhaust gas conduit within the hermetically sealed refrigerant compressor unit. The vibration damper is compact so as to permit installation within compressor units without requiring other design changes to make more room, and is of a configuration which permits easy assembly. Further, the vibration damper is not expected to adversely affect the long-term reliability of the compressor unit.